


Seasonal

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Character Study, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Shipoween 2020, Shipoween: Seasonal, Slice of Life, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Nicky remembers the last time they watched the fires burning together.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Seasonal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kennesaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/gifts).



From the window of their flat, they watch the fires burning across the city.

It's been decades upon decades since they last joined in, huddled together under a blanket to watch the bonfires burning, having collected the woodfire themselves. Nicky recalls pouring them out a hot drink, though he cannot for the life of him remember if it was tea or coffee or perhaps even mulled wine to keep them warm on an October Dublin night, the sea breeze chilling their fingers around the cups anyway.

More vividly he remembers Joe's cold nose poking at his cheekbone, the roundness of his shoulder and the meat of his thigh pressed to his, the innate warmth of his body, which Nicky could feel through two sets of clothes, warming one side of him, all of him. Can feel it right now, standing a metre apart at the window, in their heated flat, windows closed, telly rumbling in the background from the living room.

Joe dimmed the lights earlier so they could have a clear view of the outside. They shine oddly through the glass and reflect on any shiny surface in their bedroom. They're not high enough to see the water from here, but Nicky imagines it's shining with it, too.

Handing him a cup of what is certainly a fruity tea, Joe moves close enough for their shoulders to brush.

"It's quiet," he says, and Nicky nods into his cup, before sipping slowly, trying his best not to burn his tongue, though it's a losing battle. The sting only lasts for an instant, though.

From next to him, Joe sighs, probably having burned himself as well, because he always does.

"It is," Nicky agrees.

Touching his elbow, Joe spins him around to face each other. "Come. Let's be quiet, too," Joe mumbles, smile lighting up his eyes brighter than any bonfire, and Nicky follows him across the room to sit closely on their bed, teeny music filtering from their neighbours, the telly still running in the flat.

They drink their tea, and, outside, the city shines.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA November 7 2020: You can still find on Tumblr [@rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/).


End file.
